Naughty Baekhyun
by flamethelight
Summary: Chanyeol tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada istrinya, Baekhyun. Istrinya itu tiba-tiba saja menyuruhnya untuk duduk di kursi ruang kerjanya. Dan Chanyeol terkejut, ketika mendapati Baekhyun berdiri di depan pintu dengan.../"Daddy Daddy tidak tidur?"/"Baekkie harus menari sesexy mungkin di depan Daddy."/"Aaah D-daddy !""Sekarang, hisap penis Daddy."/WARNING! Daddy!Kink GS!Baek
1. Chapter 1

Naughty Baekhyun

Author : flamethelight

Length : 1/?

Rated : M

Chanyeol tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun. Istrinya itu tiba-tiba saja menyuruhnya untuk duduk tenang di atas kursi kerjanya. Padahal biasanya Baekhyun selalu memintanya untuk kembali ke kamarnya dengan cepat (ruang kerja dan kamarnya berbeda), jadi mereka bisa tidur bersama

Tapi, malam ini, entah kenapa, Baekhyun malah tidak 'iseng' meneleponnya untuk segera ke kamar. Tapi Baekhyun malah 'iseng' meneleponnya untuk tetap diam di ruang kerja. Sepertinya Chanyeol harus menanyakan kesehatan Baekhyun terlebih dahulu.

Jadi, Chanyeol berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Pas sekali dengan pintu ruang kerjanya yang tiba-tiba terbuka. Dan memperlihatkan...

Oh.

Shit,

Itu...

Baekhyun.

Berdiri di depan pintu dan dia memakai...

Lingerie berwarna hitam yang kontras dengan warna kulitnya yang putih.

Dan –oh, oh! Apa itu? Si-istri-sok-polos-Park-Baekhyun menyeringai. Yaampun, Chanyeol bersumpah, dalam seumur hidupnya, baru pertama kali ini Baekhyun menyeringai. Apalagi sambil memakai lingerie yang sialnya membuat bagian bawah Chanyeol berdiri.

"Daddy~" panggil Baekhyun manja. Oh, mau main-Daddy-kink-eoh?

Chanyeol tidak bisa untuk tidak terangsang. Penisnya kini berdiri, ditambah dengan Baekhyun yang minta untuk disetubuhi.

Baekhyun berjalan ke arah Chanyeol sesexy mungkin. Semenggoda mungkin. Sebisa mungkin membuat Chanyeol lebih terangsang.

"Daddy~ Daddy tidak tidur?" Baekhyun berbicara di tepat di sebelah telinga Chanyeol. Oh, sht. Chanyeol makin hard.

Chanyeol duduk di kursinya lalu kaki kanannya dinaikan ke atas kakinya yang satu lagi. Ia menyeringai.

"Daddy tidak tidur karna masih banyak pekerjaan. Nah, sekarang, kenapa anak Daddy tidak tidur, hum?" Chanyeol bersumpah melihat Baekhyun tersenyum nakal. Jadi, ia melanjutkan, "Lalu, memakai baju yang kelewat sexy. Anak Daddy mulai nakal, eoh?

Baekhyun berjalan ke arah Chanyeol dan duduk di atas meja kerjanya. Ia menyilangkan kedua kakinya lalu menumpukan tangannya pada kakinya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Chanyeol.

"Baekkie tidak nakal kok~" Baekhyun memajukan bibirnya beberapa senti. "Baekkie selalu menurut sama Daddy."

Chanyeol makin menyeringai mendengar kalimat yang diutarakan oleh Baekhyun.

'selalu menurut' ya.

Hahaha.

Baekhyun pasti menyesal mengatakan semua itu.

"Nah, kalau Baekkie anak yang penurut," Chanyeol memberi jeda. Baekhyun menautkan alisnya, penasaran. "Baekkie harus menari sesexy mungkin di depan Daddy."

Baekhyun terlihat berpikir sebentar. Tapi Chanyeol tau, itu bagian dari acting nya saja. Lalu Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, Baekkie akan melakukannya."

.

.

.

Baekhyun menjilati pisang digenggamannya dengan sesexy mungkin. Badannya meliuk-liuk ke sana ke mari, berusaha menggoda lelaki di depannya.

Peluh mulai membasahi seluruh badannya, tapi itu malah membuatnya semakin sexy.

Lagu erotis yang sedang diputar menambah kesan sexy dari tarian yang dilakukan oleh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun semakin bersemangat menggerakan pinggulnya. Ia menaruh pisang yang tadi dijilatnya di atas meja. Lalu mulai berjalan ke arah Chanyeol yang sepertinya tenang-tenang saja.

Bohong.

Baekhyun tau Chanyeol itu hanya pura-pura.

Ia mulai m belai dada bidang Chanyeol. Jarinya menari-nari di atas dada Chanyeol yang masih tertutup kemeja putih. Perlahan, jarinya mulai bergerak ke belakang kepala Chanyeol. Tepatnya, ke tengkuknya.

Chanyeol sama sekali tidak terganggu. Ia malah sangat menikmati godaan Baekhyun. Ia meremas pelan pantat Baekhyun yang berisi. Membuat pemiliknya mendesis sambil meremas rambut Chanyeol lembut.

"Mmh~" desah Baekhyun.

Entah siapa yang memulai, sekarang mereka mulai berciuman panas. Tangan Chanyeol masih setia meremas pantat berisi Baekhyun. Bibirnya tidak berhenti 'menjajah' bibir mungil Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendesah tertahan. Ia mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Chanyeol. Pinggulnya bergerah-gerah gelisah. Ia menduduki selangkangan Chanyeol yang sedang berdiri. Menggeseknya pelan, lalu lama-kelamaan makin cepat.

"Aaah~ D-daddy~!" Baekhyun melepaskan pangutan bibir mereka. Chanyeol menggeram kesal, lalu menampar pantat Baekhyun.

"Ah, Daddy!" Baekhyun memekik. Pantatnya terasa panas setelah Chanyeol tampar tadi.

"Baekkie tidak boleh seenaknya! Baekkie harus nurut sama Daddy!" tegur Chanyeol. Baekhyun ketakutan. Tapi ingat, Baekhyun, kan, hanya pura-pura.

"A-arraseo..." Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya. "Baekkie akan menurut sama Daddy." Chanyeol menyeringai. "Bagus."

.

.

.

"Sekarang, hisap penis Daddy."

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.  
>Hai~ Akhirnya ketemu lagi sama Natsu (Natsuko Kazumi)~<p>

Aku balik bawa FF baru~ Dan kabar baik lainnya, FF Between Two Hears-nya aku remake (maaf untuk ini), dan aku share di akun FFNku yang sebelah, namanya - **rilakyungma**

Nah, buat kalian yang penasaran sama lanjutan FF BTH, silahkan baca di sana~

Oke, buat FF ini mungkin bisa dibilang, ini masih prolog. Tapi mungkin beberapa hari lagi aku bakalan lanjut buat chapter satu~

Tapi ga janji loh ya. Tergantung mood hehe.

Tapi kalo mau FF ini lanjut cepet, review dong!

Hehe~

Oke, segini aja.

**Ppyong~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**flamethelight**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naughty Baekhyun**

**.**

**Flamethelight**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Begin!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tubuh Chanyeol menegang bersamaan dengan lidah Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba menjilat penisnya. Ia menutup matanya. Mulutnya terbuka. Shit, kenapa lidah Baekhyun bisa selihai ini?!

Baekhyun menyeringai melihat ekspresi Chanyeol. Lidahnya masih bermain di penis Chanyeol yang keras dan panjang. Uh, Baekhyun tidak bisa membayangkan penis Chanyeol yang akan _membobol _vaginanya nanti.

"Ukh, ya begitu Baekkiehh, terus shh." Chanyeol mendesah. Membuat Baekhyun lebih semangat lagi menjilati penisnya.

Posisi Baekhyun kini berada di antara kaki Chanyeol. Dengan Chanyeol yang duduk di atas kursi kerjanya.

Baekhyun memainkan lidahnya di lubang kecil di puncak penis Chanyeol. Sesekali menyedotnya hingga pemiliknya mendesah, ingin lagi.

Desahan Chanyeol kian bertambah ketika lidah 'anak nakal'nya mulai menjilati _twinsball-_nya. Chanyeol merasa ia akan orgasme kapan saja jika lidah Baekhyun terus menggodanya.

"Argh, Baekkie, masukan penis Daddy ke dalam mulutmu," suruh Chanyeol. Baekhyun menuruti apa kata Daddy-nya. Jadi, ia memasukan penis Chanyeol ke dalam mulutnya yang hangat.

Chanyeol mendesis. Ya ampun, mulut Baekhyun hangat sekali.

"Ah, Baekkiehh." Chanyeol menjambak rambut Baekhyun lembut. Membuat Baekhyun semakin bersemangat mengulum penis Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menyedot penis Chanyeol kencang. Membuat Chanyeol lagi-lagi mengeluarkan desahan panjang. Pipi Baekhyun mencekung dan punggung Chanyeol bergetar. Tanda bahwa ia akan _sampai._

Chanyeol mendorong pundak Baekhyun pelan. Membuat Baekhyun terpaksa melepas penis Chanyeol dan mendesah kecewa.

"Daddy, kenapa dilepas?" tanya Baekhyun manja. Memajukan bibirnya beberapa senti.

Chanyeol tidak menjawabnya. Ia malah menaruh penisnya di depan payudara Baekhyun yang montok.

_**Crot**_

"Ahh..." Chanyeol mengeluarkan spermanya di atas payudara Baekhyun. Membuat payudara Baekhyun kini mengkilat dan dipenuhi sperma Chanyeol.

"Uh, Daddy!" Baekhyun memekik pelan ketika Chanyeol tiba-tiba mengkatnya ke atas meja kerjanya. Chanyeol menyingkirkan dokumen-dokumen kerjanya dengan cepat.

Baekhyun kembali memekik ketika Chanyeol menjilati payudaranya yang penuh dengan sperma Chanyeol.

"Mmmhh, terus Daddyhhh..." Baekhyun menjambak rambut Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menurunkan resleting _lingerie _Baekhyun. Menariknya ke bawah dan...

Wow, payudara Baekhyun yang montok langsung menyambutnya dengan riang.

Lidah Chanyeol mulai menjelajahi payudara besar di depannya. Membuat pemiliknya melenguh keenakan. Ingin meminta lebih.

Chanyeol meremas payudara kanan milik Baekhyun kasar. Sedangkan payudara kirinya ia jilat dengan rakus.

"Aaah, Daddy..." Baekhyun menekan kepala Chanyeol ke dadanya.

Chanyeol menyedot payudara kanan Baekhyun dengan rakus. Menyedotnya seperti bayi yang kehausan hingga membuat Baekhyun merem-melek keenakan.

"Ummh.." Chanyeol menghisap payudara kiri Baekhyun. Sedangkan payudara kanan Baekhyun masih ia remas kasar.

Ia bermain dengan _nipple _kanan Baekhyun. Menariknya kasar, kadang juga lembut. Mempermainkan pemiliknya.

"Ah, Daddyhhh, jangan menggodaku... Ah!" Baekhun memekik ketika Chanyeol menggigit _nipple_nya kasar. Uh, sakit sekali.

Chanyeol terkekeh, mengelus lembut payudara Baekhyun. "Siapa yang menggoda Daddy duluan, hm?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ahhh," Baekhyun kesulitan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol. Tangan besar Chanyeol terus menggoda payudaranya membuatnya gemas. "B –Baekkie..."

"Nah," Chanyeol mencuri satu ciuman di _nipple _Baekhyun. "Karna Baekkie menggoda Daddy duluan, dan Baekkie nakal –"

"Baekkie tidak nakal!" Baekhyun memotong omongan Chanyeol. Ia membelalakkan matanya. Oh, tadi itu sebuah kesalahan besar, bung.

Chanyeol menyeringai, "Baekkie mulai berani memotong pembicaraan Daddy, ya?"

Chanyeol mendekatkan kepalanya, ke sebelah telinga Baekhyun.

"Baekkie harus dihukum..." Chanyeol berbisik.

Matilah kau Baekhyun.

.

.

.

"A-ah Daddy! Tadi itu sakit, ah! Ah, ah, ahh..." Baekhyun terhentak ke depan dengan kasar. Di belakangnya, Chanyeol menyodokkan penisnya ke dalam vagina Baekhyun dengan cepat. Sesekali ia menampar pantat Baekhyun hingga merah.

"Apa yang sakit, hum?"

_Plak!_

"Ahh!" Chanyeol kembali menampar pantat Baekhyun. Penisnya sama sekali tidak berhenti atau berkurang kecepatannya. Malah semakin cepat dan semakin keras.

Air mata Baekhyun keluar. Ia merasakan sakit –sangat. Daddy-nya menghukumnya dengan kasar malam ini. Lubang anusnya diisi dengan penis buatan, sedangkan vaginanya diisi dengan penis betulan. Penis Chanyeol yang sialnya besar, keras, dan panjang.

Posisi Baekhyun menungging dengan Chanyeol yang 'menunggangi'nya. _Doggy style._

_Lingerie _Baekhyun sama sekali belum di lepas. Masih menggantung di badan Baekhyun dengan indahnya. Chanyeol bilang, Baekhyun lebih _sexy _jika seperti itu.

Duh, Baekhyun jadi merona parah, 'kan.

.

"Terima ini, anak nakal!" Chanyeol menghentakkan penisnya lebih dalam, lebih kasar. Dan tepat mencapai _sweetspot _Baekhyun.

"AAAAAAhhhh... Enak Daddy... Ummh..." Baekhyun menggelinjang. Ia mendapatkan orgasme pertamanya dan Chanyeol tidak membiarkan dirinya menikmatinya. Uh, Chanyeol selalu saja begitu.

Chanyeol melepaskan penisnya, membuat Baekhyun mengedutkan vaginanya lagi, ingin penis Chanyeol _masuk _ke dalamnya lagi.

Chanyeol membalikan tubuh Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun terlentang dan kembali memasukkan penis beruratnya ke dalam lubang Baekhyun.

"Ouuuh, Daddyhhh!" Baekhyun meremas sprei di bawahnya. Pinggul Chanyeol bergerak cepat. Mundur, lalu maju dengan menghentak. Membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa untuk tidak mendesah.

"Aaah, Daddy di situ! Iya, ummhh... yeah..."

"Shit! Ah, lubangmu sempit sekali, Baek... Ahh... Ah," tangan Chanyeol bergerak menuju anus Baekhyun. Ia menggerakkan dildo yang disimpan di dalam anus Baekhyun. Menggerakkannya sama seperti irama sodokan penisnya. Mundur, lalu maju, terus seperti itu hingga Baekhyun merasakan kenikmatan ganda.

"Ah, Daddy, Daddy!" Baekhyun mengalungkan tangannya di leher Chanyeol. Air matanya menetes, tanda bahwa ia mendapatkan kenikmatan yang luar biasa. Yang membuatnya tidak bisa berkutik sama sekali.

Chanyeol masih menyodokkan penisnya ke dalam vagina Baekhyun dan masih menusukkan penis buatan –yang menurut Baekhyun itu sialan- ke dalam anus Baekhyun. Baekhyun sudah orgasme berkali-kali dan Chanyeol sama sekali belum orgasme. Benar-benar kuat.

"Ahh! Ahhh... Ahhhh..." Baekhyun terhentak kasar. Seirama dengan sodokan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mulai merasa penis Chanyeol membesar di dalam vaginanya. Tandanya Chanyeol akan orgasme sebentar lagi.

Jadi, Baekhyun merapatkan vaginanya. Menjepit penis Chanyeol dan membuat Chanyeol mengeluarkan spermanya di dalam lubang kenikmatan Baekhyun, bersamaan dengan Baekhyun yang mencapai orgasmenya.

"Aaaaahhh Daddy!"

"Ahhh Baekkieeh!"

Mereka orgasme bersamaan. Vagina Baekhyun terasa penuh dan lengket. Jadi, ia menggerakkan kaki dan pinggulnya.

"Aaah..." Chanyeol mendesah. Baekhyun terkaget. Apalagi ketika ia merasakan penis Chanyeol menegang di dalam vaginanya.

"Ronde kedua, Baekkie." Chanyeol menyeringai senang.

"Aaaaah!"

.

.

.

Chanyeol mendorong Baekhyun dengan kasar ke tembok. Mengukungnya dengan tangan kekarnya, lalu bibir _sexy-_nya langsung saja mencium bibir mungil Baekhyun dengan kasar. Tangannya tidak mau diam, meremas payudara Baekhyun yang mencuat dari _lingerie _hitamnya dan sesekali menarik _nipple-_nya kasar.

"Uhhmmm, mmmhh..." desahan Baekhyun teredam oleh bibir ganas Chanyeol. Chanyeol menyedot-nyedot bibirnya kasar dan lidahnya mulai menyusup ke dalam mulut hangat Baekhyun.

Tangan Baekhyun tidak mau kalah. Kini tangannya mulai merambat ke bagian selatan tubuh Chanyeol, selangkangannya.

Ia lalu mengocok penis Chanyeol cepat. Sesekali meremasnya membuat Chanyeol menggeram tertahan.

Chanyeol sudah tidak tahan lagi. Penisnya sudah mengacung tegak dan tubuh-setengah-telanjang-Baekhyun sangat menggodanya.

Jadi, ia memasukkan penis tegaknya ke dalam vagina becek Baekhyun.

Baekhyun meringis ketika penis besar Chanyeol perlahan mulai masuk ke dalam lubangnya. Ia mencengkram pundak Chanyeol kencang.

"Aaahh..." desah Chanyeol begitu penisnya sudah tertanam dengan sempurna di lubang kenikmatan Baekhyun.

Perlahan tapi pasti, ia mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya. Maju mundur. Membuat Baekhyun mengedutkan vaginanya, merasa digodai oleh penis panjang Chanyeol.

"Uuuh," Baekhyun mengalungkan kakinya di pinggang Chanyeol. Chanyeol dengan sigap mengangkatnya. Menahan berat badan Baekhyun tanpa mengurangi intensitas sodokannya.

"Aaah, theere... Umhh.." Baekhyun mendesah keras ketika penis Chanyeol tidak sengaja menyentuh _sweetspot-_nya. Membuatnya keenakan setengah mati dan meminta lebih.

Chanyeol terus menyodokkan penisnya ke _sweetspot _Baekhyun. Tangannya meremas pantat montok Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Chanyeol. Ia lalu menarik tengkuk Chanyeol. Mengajaknya untuk kembali berciuman panas.

Baekhyun mulai merasa kalau dirinya akan keluar sekarang juga. Jadi ia mulai mengikuti Chanyeol, menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur, bersamaan dengan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun maju, Chanyeol juga maju. Baekhyun mundur, Chanyeol juga mundur. Begitu terus sampai mereka berdua merasa akan klimaks.

**Croot**

**Croot**

"Aaaah, Baekkieehh!"

"Aaaaahhh, Chanyeoollhh!"

Mereka berdua sama-sama orgasme. Sama-sama mendesah keenakan dan sama-sama lelah. Hingga Chanyeol menyadari apa yang Baekhyun katakan tadi.

"Oh, siapa itu Chanyeol?"

Oh.

_Shit._

Hukuman keduamu menanti, Baek.

.

.

.

"A-ampun, maksudku... Daddy..."

"Hukuman kedua, hm?" Chanyeol berkata dengan suara rendahnya. Tepat di sebelah Baekhyun. Dan itu cukup untuk membuat Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya.

"Tidak –"

.

.

.

"Uhh, uhh, aahh... Stoopphh, Ahh!"

.

.

.

**TBC/END?**

.

.

.

Huaaaaaaah~ Akhirnya selesai juga FF ini ;-; setelah ngegalau entah berapa hari/?, akhirnya Chapter 1 mendarat juga di FFN~

Fiuh, capek banget. Aduh, ga nyangka responnya bakalan sebanyak itu.

Jujur aja aku sempet kecewa loh ngeliat fav/follow lebih banyak dari Review, tapi gapapa lah. Yang penting udah ninggalin jejak :'3

Oke, ada **satu** **pertanyaan **yang bikin aku greget.

Adudu, ini kalian polos banget. Aku sampe gigit komputer ngebacanya :'3

Ada yang nanya, "**Di sini Baekhyun anaknya Chanyeol?**"

Oke, buat pertanyaan ini, aku bakal jelasin.

**Baekhyun **itu **istri **Chanyeol. Kalian bisa baca di **summary **atau pun **Prolog alinea pertama** /?

Nah, udah kejawabkan, pertanyaannya?

Buat pertanyaan-pertanyaan lainnya, kalian bisa tinggal **review **atau **PM **aja. Gausah malu-malu. Jangan malu sama kucing ya :'3 /lah.

Oke, segitu aja. Btw,

**MAKASIH BUAT KALIAN YANG UDAH NGEREVIEW *TEBAR CONFETI***

parkeunrinn27 (Pertanyaan kamu udah dijawab ya :3), overyeol, , BlackXX, Chan Banana, Fujoshi Panda, luphbepz, KyuvilHundsome, miira, KimRyeona19, Guest1, , neli amelia, , Windhevilbaekki, Byun B, kacangpolongman (AKU CINTA KAMU COCK :*), firdaoktavianti, ruixi1, citrarois, jiaeraa15 (Pertanyaan kamu dah terjawab ya :3), nami, septhaca, Eclaire Oh (SENPAI NOTICE ME SENPAI :**), yoyoye, urikaihun, she3nn0, farfaridah16, ki23, devrina, WinDeerDoBacon-dkl, byunBaek, khamyauchiha23, baekpearl (Udah apdet nih mom :*), younlaycious88, Guest

.

.

.

**Goodbye!**


End file.
